¡Shhh Cuidado el nos observa!
by Yoatzin
Summary: Sumary: Sucrette a desparecida una semana nadien sabe su paradero, Armin fue el ultimo con quien hablo pero no tiene idea de que pasa y quiere averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Sucrette a desparecida una semana nadien sabe su paradero, Armin fue el ultimo con quien hablo pero no tiene idea de que pasa y quiere averiguarlo

* * *

_**Se que no han escuchado de el o tal vez si, un hombre si se le puede decir hombre, pues esta cosa no es humana, con la altura de tres metros, brazos largos que se pueden convertir en tentaculos, que al tomarte con ellos absorben tu energia vital hasta la muerte, pero lo peor de todo, esa criatura no tiene rostro, es palido tan palido que es blanco y viste de traje elegante, su nombre es ... **_

_**Slender**_

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, ya habia faltado mucho, todos sus compañeros al igual que estuvieron preocupados por su amiga desparecida Sucrette, nadie sabia donde se encontraba, habia pasado una semana desde que desaparecio, pero dias antes de su desaparecion, ella se empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, siempre pasaba alerta, nerviosa, alterada y a la defensiva.

Un dia antes de su desaparecion Armin hablo con ella para saber que le sucedia

* * *

**flash back**

-**hola Su ¿Como estas?- **pregunto el moreno a la chica que estaba sentada en una banca fuera del patio de instituto,

-**Ah... hola Armin, si estoy bien gracias- **sonrio nerviosa la chica, mientras se acomadaba un mechon de cabellos detras de la oreja,

-**Te ves nerviosa ¿Pasa algo?-** ella puso una expresion seria o mas bien parecia que vio algo lejos, el pelinegro volteo para atras y no vio nada,

-**¡Ehh!- **la chica abrio los ojos desmensuradamente -**Me...me tengo que ir- **tomo un cuaderno de color morado ese cuaderno se lo habia dado Alexy asi que Armin lo reconcio rapido, la vio alejarse observo que empezó a garabatear algo en ella,

**fin del flash back**

* * *

Armin se dirigio a su casillero recordando ese momento _¿Por que se sorprendio?, ¿Que fue lo que vio?, ¿Por que se fue asi?, ¿Que fue lo que escribio en su libreta?, _todas esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, abrio su casillero, una hoja color lila salio del el, pronto reconocio la hoja era de la libreta Sucrette, rapido la tomo para leer lo que decia.

_**Ayuda el me esta siguiendo**_

* * *

_**hola chicas ¿como esta?, van a decir ya vas a sacar otra historia sin terminar las otras que tienes, ok ok pues no pude evitarlo, pero si voy a serguir las otras historias por que hay vacaciones yaay esta es la primera historia que no la hago de castiel es de armin del guapo Gamer, **_

_**bien los creditos**_

_**~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~**_

_**Nos leemos luego Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

Armin se encontraba sobre su cama analizaba la nota, no pudo prestar atencion en clases, le intregaba lo que decia, _¿Quien la estaba siguiendo? _o mas bien _¿Quien la sigue?_,

**-Armin ¿Que haces?- **el pelinegro estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta a que hora se metio su hermano **- Esa... esa hoja ¿No es de la libreta de Su?- **pregunto sorprendido,

**-Estaba en mi casillero, pero lo que dice me preocupa mas- **le entrego la hoja para que leyera el contenido, el gemelo la vio,

**-Armin, aqui no dice nada- **dijio el gemelo serio, el otro se sorprendio al escucharlo, arrebato la hoja rapido y evidentemenete no habia nada en ella,

**-Pero aqui decia, que alguien la estaba siguiendo,-** el chico miraba la hoja la volteaba del otro lado pero nada las letras desaparecieron de la hoja,

**-Creo, Armin que estas muy estresado- **suspiro el peliazul, **-Se que Sucrette te importa mucho y te preocupas por ella, pero tiene que relajarte-** despues el gemelo sonrio divertido **-Lo bueno que ya no has tocado las consolas-**

**-Ah creo que es cierto, estoy algo entresado, pero ese dia-** suspiro el gamer al recordar, **-Ella vio algo, no se que fue lo que vio pero la puso nerviosa-**

-**Esta bien Armin talves recordo algo que olvido y se fue-** dio una explicacion el gemelo a la situacion ese dia del desparecimiento de Sucrette **-Ya relajate un poco ok- **el hermano se dirigio a la puerta para salir **-Saldre de compras me acompañas-**

-**No, ni loco, voy a dormir un poco-** contesto enseguida mientras se acomodaba en su cama para tomar un siesta, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por morfeo,

* * *

_Sueño de Armin_

_Estaba en un bosque oscuro, no habia ni siquiera la luz de la luna estaba en ese lugar, se escuchaba los pasos que daba cada vez que caminaba, en ese momento se escucharon los acelerados latidos de un corazon, por pura inercia giro el cuerpo para averiguar de donde provenia es sonido tan tetrico, a lo lejos pudo observar algo que dislumbraba camino hacia alla donde estaba la luz, pudo verla era... Sucrette corrio hacia ella, pero entonces ella desaparecio y un fuerte zumbido se hizo presente aturdiendo al chico._

_Fin del Sueño de Armin_

* * *

Armin desperto el zumbido habia desaparecido ya no se escuchaba, ese sueño fue tan real, tomo la hoja lila que estaba a lado de el, pero ahora en ella habia un dibujo era simple, era un bosque como el de sus sueño, en el se encontraban dos personas, una parecia tener rasgos femeninos y el otro era muy grande a comparacion al otra, _¿Como era posible?._

**-Aaaaah- **grito Armin al sentir el zumbido de vuelta pero mas fuerte pero esta vez no era un sueño, el zumbido parecia no calmarse, un derrepente paro en seco,

**-¿Que pasa Armin? ¿Por que gritas?- **entro su hermano muy acelerado, Armin reacciono y sintio como algo escurria de su nariz llevo su mano hasta ahi toco ese liquido lo vio de un todo rojizo era sangre,

**-No, nada Alex, solo fue un sueño- **respondio el chico,

**-Pero estas sangrando-** replico el gemelo alarmado, **-Dejame traer un poco de papel-** fue por el trozo de papel,

Toda la noche Armin no pudo dormir, pensando en ese sueño volvio a ver la hoja pero el dibujo ya se habia borrado,

* * *

**En la mañana siguiente**

**-Bueno Armin, luego te veo, cuidate- **le dijo se hermano mientras se iba con rosalya, dejando solo al chico en el pasillo del instituto,

Desde la mañana lleva sintiendo que lo observan, pero cuando se volteaba a ver quien era no habia nadien en absoluto, sus pies empezaron a caminar, se dirigia hacia la azotea, caminando por el pasillo, vio a Nathaniel que salia de la sala de delegados con muchos papeles en la mano, siguio su camino, vio a Castiel y Lysandro platicando, a Kentin lo observo recargado en su casillero suspirando, de seguro por la desaparecion de Sucrette, llego a las escaleras, todo parecia normal, solo que se veia diferente se sentia una aura triste, parecia que el color se opacaba,

**-Que bueno que esa idiota se alla ido- **se escucho un voz chillona, Armin sabia que se trataba de la rubia antipatica de Amber,

**-Si asi podras hablar con Castiel-** contesto la asiatica una de sus amigas,

**-Si por que Amber es mil veces mejor- **esa chiquilla que admiraba tanto a esa rubia cual recibia del nombre de Karla,

**-Yo no se, no tiene curiosidad de le alla pasado- **contesto una morena con un persing en la ceja,

**-Claro que no, Charlotte ella no me importa- **contesto la rubia,

Armin ignoro a las chicas, siguio su camino asia la azotea queria relejarse, aclarar su mente algo muy raro en el nunca le gusta estar a fuera, llego camino hacia el barandal, fijo su vista al piso vio unas gotas secas de sangre, las siguio hasta que dio con la orilla de una barda de la escuela y hasta ahi las marcas terminaban

**-Esta sangre ¿De quien sera?- **se pregunto el moreno,

* * *

El pelinegro en cuanto salio del instituto camino sin rumbo fijo, sin percastarse llego hacia la casa de Sucrette, camino hacia la puerta y toco, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la tia con una ojeras muy grandes,

**-Buenos dias, señora- **hablo Armin tristemente viendo el estado de la señora que antes era muy sonriente,

**-Oh, buenos dias querido, pasa- **ofrecio la señora con una sonrisa deprimida,

**-Gracias-** dijo mientras entraba **-¿No ha sabido nada de Su?- **pregunto a ver si acaso habia dado una señal,

**-Lamentablemente no muchacho- **respondio la tia suspirando mientras se sentaba en un sillon,

**-Bueno, señora-** Armin penso que tenia que envestigar asi que iria a la habitacion de la chica **-Me dejaria subir a la habitacio de su sobrina, es que deje algo mio hace tiempo-** se acuso para poder entrar,

**-Claro, sube la puerta esta abierta- **respodio la tia,

El pelingro no tardo en subir ya habia visitado la casa de Su antes, llego abrio la habitacion, todo parecia desordenado habia ropa tirada eso queria decir que no llevo ropa toda estaba aqui, reviso todo vio que todo lo que tenia esta alli, se acerco a la comoda de la chica vio un album de fotos, en ella estaban sus amigo, en unas aparecia el y ella juntos, entonces abrio un cajon y ahi estaba la libreta morada de Sucrette, sus ojos se abrieron, sonrio para sus adentros, alfin algo que le daria una pista, busco la paguina que garabateo pero se dio cuenta que venia marcada con dias era como un registro o un diario, busco el diaque hablo con el,

_Dia 24 de marzo del año xxxx_

_07:30 am_

_Muy sorprendente, no tengo vista del hasta ahora, ni siquiera el zumbido se escucha, me preparo para ir al instituto, todavia me siento observada,_

_11:27 am_

_El zumbido regreso el esta cerca, corri a mi siguiente clase, el se ira, si ve muchas personas, gracias al cielo habia personas aqui en el salon y el zumbido desaparecio,_

_12:54 pm_

_Estoy en el patio lo bueno que hay personas, se me esta acercando Armin, a Armin le aprecio mucho, parece preocupado por mi, pero en ese momento estaba junto la barda de la escuela ere el, el zumbido regreso vi como parecia observa a Armin, no quiero involucrarlo en esto, sali corriendo hacia mis casa, pero de algo estoy segura si quiero proteger a mis amigos tengo que irme y hacer que esa cosa me siga a mi,_

Armin leyo con atencion, un derrepente unas letras aparecieron bajo lo escrito,

**_Cuando el te elije no tienes escapatoria_**

En ese momento el pelinegro solto la libreta espantado, pero un zumbido retumbo en sus oido fuertemente, tapo sus orejas con tal de amortiguar el sonido horrible, en ese momento dirigio su cara hacia la vetana asomandose a fuera, vio a una persona alta sin rostro todo blanco vestido de traje, volteando hacia la ventana, Armin no soporto el insesable ruido y se desmayo...

_**continuara**_

* * *

hola hola volvi con un nuevo cap de esta historia XD yo ya tenia esta cap hecho pero el internet me la jugo pero ya lei los review que bien que le alla gustado mi recien proyecto XD voy a seguir esta historia tendra maximo 10 cap mas o menos creo bueno tengo algo que decir es que voy a ser un ask to me ose que me van a preguntar cosas sobre mi y yo respodere con dibujos en mi face, asi que pregunteme lo que quieran y yo les contesto XD

mi direccion de face... www. facebook quiten los espacios XD


End file.
